The Story of Jade
by JudexJonesyOTP
Summary: When Beck volunteers to counsel a troubled teen from the local rehab center, he never imagined who he would meet. Jade West. A broken girl in need of fixing. She barely speaks, she refuses to be touched, she has nightmares and panic attacks, but for some reason, Beck is drawn to her. Soon, their twice-a-week sessions turn into much more.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Obvoiusly this story is Bade, it's based off a RP blog I have on Tumblr. Jade is going to seem way out of character, but it's in the past, so it makes sense. This fic is explaining why Jade is how she is, and how she and Beck got together.**

Prologue: Present Day

"Funny, I don't recall inviting you." Jade said. Tori had just asked when everyone was meeting tonight for dinner.

"Jade, play nice." Beck said, meeting her eyes.

"Fine, I need coffee, I'll see you guys later." With that Jade left.

"Why is she so mean?" Tori asked.

"She's Jade." Robbie responded plainly.

"No one is that mean without a reason." Tori countered.

"Jade isn't all bad." Cat defended her best friend. "Sometimes she can be really sweet." Tori turned to Beck, who hadn't said anything.

"Beck, you have to know. Why is Jade so awful?" Beck thought for a moment, trying to come up with a way to word his answer.

"Let's just say I know some things about her. And that you shouldn't judge anyone until you know thier past."

"Well what's Jade's past?" Tori pressed.

"Nothing, her past is a unicorn!" Cat said. Tori ignored her, used to her childish ways of avoiding topics.

"Tori, I couldn't violate Jades privacy like that." Beck told her firmly.

'Fine.' Tori thought to herself. 'Beck may not tell me, but Cat will cave eventually.'

A few days later.

"Coming!" Tori shouted, hearing someone bang on her door. She opened it to find an upset looking Jade and Beck. "Oh. Hello."

"Tori, we know you've been digging around trying to find out about Jade." Beck stated, walking in and motioning for Jade to sit. Tori barely heard him. She was busy staring at Jade. Rather than the confident, loud, and menacing Jade that Tori was used to, Jade was folded in on herself, looking small and fragile. And she hadn't said a word yet. "Tori, look at me." Beck was speaking with a parental tone that combined with Jades demeanor made them seem like Father and Daughter. "I wanted you to see what you have done to Jade." He gestured towards her. Jade was looking down into her lap and slowly inching herself away into the corner of the couch.

"What did I do? I mean sure, I bugged Cat, but she wouldn't tell me anything!" Tori tried to defend herself.

"Jade," Beck said slowly, "Is very sensitive. She heard about how you were trying to weasel information about her, and she got very scared. And in the past few days, your little actions have unraveled years of work from myself, Jade's parents, and a hard working team of psychiatrists." Tori at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Jade gets very upset when people find out about her past, because she has spent years trying to escape it."

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked, glancing to Jade, who had drawn her legs up to her chest and sat with her arms wrapped around them.

"Jade has granted me permission to tell you what happened to her. She hopes that if you understand her, you will hate her less."

"Hate her? I don't hate her." Tori quickly countered.

"She feels like you do. She can't come up with another reason why someone would swoop into Hollywood Arts and steal her life away. No, let me finish," He held up a hand to silence any protests Tori was about to make, "Before you came to our school, Jade was finally doing well. She had friends, a boyfriend, she got tons of leads in shows, people said she was the most talented girl at HA. Then you came along and suddenly you are the center of her social circle, you get all the leads, and you have a pretty big crush on her boyfriend." Tori blushed at Becks awknowledgement of her feelings. Tori had to admit, hearing it that way made her seem pretty awful.

"Alright. I see your point."

"Good. Now I'm going to try and get Jade to fall asleep, because it's been a rough couple of nights for both of us. Then you and me are going to have a little chat. Are your parents home?"

"No, Trina and them are in San Francisco for the weekend. I have that benefit to sing at on Sunday or I would've gone with them."

"Alright, good. I don't have to worry about how long this is going to take then. Would you mind making me something to eat while I get her to sleep? It's been hard to find a minute for dinner in all this mess." Beck didn't add that he didn't want Tori gawking at him while he tried to get Jade asleep. Tori went to make him a sandwich and he sat beside Jade and started rubbing her back. She stayed silent.

He spoke to her very quietly. "Jade, you need to go to sleep. I know you're afraid of going to sleep, but I'm right here. Nothing can hurt you when you sleep. If things start to get bad, just tell yourself to wake up and you will. Remember? You worked on waking yourself up with Dr. Colden. I'm right here, and no one will hurt you while I am here. Now why don't you lay down, and I'll stroke your hair until you fall asleep." She gave the tiniest of nods and allowed Beck to lay her down on his lap. He reached for a blanket and spread it over her, and had Tori dim the lights. Beck started running his fingers through her hair, soothing Jade immensly. Within the time it took Tori to finish putting away the lunchmeat, Jade was asleep.

"Thank you." Beck said, reaching for the plate Tori handed him and taking a big bite, trying not to jostle Jade.

"Beck." Tori was almost whispering, sounding scared. "What is wrong with Jade?"

"Nothing is wrong with her. She is a person, not a broken toy." Beck forced himself to keep him voice level. "She is a victim. Now, I am going to ask you to not ask questions, or gasp, or scream, or make any noise. Jade is a very light sleeper, and she needs this rest more than you know. There will be time for questions later." Tori was touched by how everything Beck had done since arriving was for Jade. He really loved her.

"Now, where do I start? Well, I guess there is no other way to do this. Jade was raped."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 2009

Beck pushed open the doors to Safe Place and walked up to the counter. "Hello, I'm supposed to be meeting a Sam Arnolds?" He asked the receptionist.

"Oh, a new volenteer?" She asked. Beck nodded and she ushered him to an office down the hall. Safe Place was a combination mental hospital, counseling centor, and rehab. They helped teens with any problem they were having, ranging from drug addiction to homelessness to just feeling alone in life. You could come in for a one-time counseling session or become an inpatient, and anything in between. And the best part was that it was free. They thrived off donations from LA's most wealthy who had been helped by them in the past. Beck himself had come for a few appointments to deal with normal teenage stuff, feeling alone, out of place. Beck was never afrad to ask for help when he needed it.

Today, he was here for something else. Safe Place always needed volenteers to peer counsel. Beck was always trying to help others, so why not? A few hours of his time a week was something he was willing to offer to help someone in need. He couldn't help but wonder who he would be paired with. A druggie? Pregnant teen? Anorexic? He pushed open the door and was met by a 30-something man at a desk.

"Beck Oliver? Great to meet you. Thanks so much for volenteering today." He shook Becks hand and gestured for him to take a seat. "Now I'm sorry for the hurry, but I have an emergency appointment in just a minute here. Now the girl you are going to be talking with is Jade. You've had your training, you read your pamphlet, just try to get to know her. I've left her forms for you so you know who you're dealing with. When you're ready, go upstairs, take a left, you'll be in room 207. She'll be down in a little while. Again, sorry for the rush, I'll talk to you afterwards and debrief a little." With the that, Sam left.

Beck opened the folder on his desk marked "West, Jadelyn". He quickly sank down in a chair, thumbing through the pages. There were so many. And the first was from less than 6 months ago. The first few times she came were for counseling sessions. She felt she wasn't good enough for her father or her boyfriend. She was 14 and dating a 19 year old. She didn't say it flat out, but in his notes Sam suspected she had been abused by him. Next were a set of medical records from Safe Place's sister hopsital, Saving Grace Hospital. Her boyfriend had beaten her half to death and raped her, then left her on the side of the road miles outside of LA. Next was the survey she had to fill out for admittance to Safe Place as an inpatient. She had checked the boxes for "skipped meals, self harm, physical abuse, sexual abuse, mental abuse, suicidal thoughts" among others. Then were a set of records of her first few months here, directions to staff, transcripts of thearapy sessions.

Beck skimmed them all, and picked out what he could. She couldn't bear to be touched, she was prone to panic attacks and nightmares, more than once they had to stick a feeding tube in her because she refused food, she had scars on her legs, torso, neck, and back, but they couldn't tell if they were from the boyfriend or her, she kept a private journal, she rarely talked. No violent tendancies detected, clean drug scan, no diseases. But she had made progress. She started talking more, eating more. She enjoyed music and singing, and watching musicals in the rec room.

Okay, so Beck got an interesting one.

He looked up at the clock and realized he had been reading for nearly 20 minutes. He quickly shut the folder and headed towards the stairs. He found the room and was suprised to see a nurse sitting outside, reading a book. "Is Jade in here?" He asked, pointing to the door.

"Mmmhmm." The nurse responded, bored. Beck opened the door and stepped inside. The room was bigger than he thought it would be, it held a couch, two comfortable looking chairs, and a coffee table. There was a nurse call button and a phone on the wall near the door. On the floor in the corner was a girl. If he hadn't been looking for her, he might not have seen her. He knew she was 15 now, but she looked about 12. She was incredibly thin, her eyes open wide. There were bags under her eyes, and her skin had a greyish quality, her hair was stringy, a dirty looking blonde color, she wore an oversize t-shirt and sweatpants and one of those hospital bracelets. She stared at him, seeming extremely tense.

"Hi." Beck said simply, standing above her. She didn't respond. He took a few steps back, which seemed to calm her, then went ahead and sat on the couch. "Well, I don't know if they told you anything about me," At that, she shook her head, "I'm Beck. Beckett Oliver to be precise. That floor looks pretty uncomfortable, why don't you come sit?" To his suprise, she got up and sat in one of the chairs.

"Would you like to talk to me?" He asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I can't remember." She responded in a hesitant voice. He liked her voice.

"Remember what?"

"What it's like. To talk to someone." He thought on it, then knew what she meant. For who knows how long, she was living with her father, who she apparently didn't feel good enough for, spending her time with an abusive boyfriend, and then coming here where she talked to nurses and doctors all day, always wondering how she was doing, but she never really got to talk to someone her own age about things she wanted to talk about.

"So, you like to sing?" She blushed. "Me too. I go to Hollywood Arts high school actually. Will you sing for me?" Beck was doubtful she would.

"You first." She insisted. Beck was slightly taken aback. He didn't mind. He sang all the time anyway. He sang half of a song he had been working on in his voice lessons.

"Ok, I sang, now you." He said gently. She shook her head. "Ok, that's fine. Do you want to hear more about me?" She nodded. "Alright. Like I said, I go to Hollywood Arts, I study acting and music there. I live with my parents in LA. I'm 15 years old. I'm working on fixing up an old truck so I can drive it when I get my license. I have been told my hair is magical. I was born in Canada and I speak French." Beck awkwardly rattled off facts. He wasn't good at talking about himself.

"Say something in French." Jade asked.

"Je ne sais jamais quoi dire quand les gens me demandent de parler français." Beck said after a moment of hesitation.

"What does that mean?"

"I never know what to say when people ask me to speak french." She smiled a bit. Beck somehow was able to keep a conversation going for the next 40 minutes. They talked, well, more he talked and she nodded yes or no, about music, movies, tomatoes, 80's movies, and cats. She likes cats. There is a tap at the door and the nurse comes in.

"Hey, time to go. You're both going to talk with Dr. Arnolds." The nurse said in a monotone. Beck felt bad for Jade. She sat in this place all day, every day, someone always telling her to go here, do that, feel this. They got to his office and they waited for Dr. Arnolds.

"Hey guys, Jade, come on in." Sam ushered her in. Beck sat down on the ground and pulled his copy of Death of a Salesman. He had a quiz tomorrow in his play writing class. Before he got through 5 pages, the door opened again. "Beck, come on in." Beck got up and walked inside, where Jade was sitting on the floor against a wall.

"Does she always sit on the floor?" Beck asked.

"Usually. The boyfriend made her sleep on the floor when she stayed with him. She doesn't think she deserves any better."

"Sir, I don't think I feel comfortable talking about Jade while she's sitting right here."

"She doesn't mind." Sam shrugged. Beck turned to her.

"Do you mind?" She shook her head no. "Well alright then."

"Anyway, just a few little details to take care of. You had a good chat with Jade?"

"Yeah, I mean, she seems like a nice girl who just...lost her way."

"And Jade, do you want to continue talking to Beck?" She nodded. "Use your words."

"Yes, I would." She said.

"Make sure she answers you, don't let her just give you a head shake." Beck nodded at the instructions. "Alright, well I will see you Thursday, same time, same place." Sam dismissed him.

"Alright. Bye, Jade. I'll see you soon." Beck walked out the door and headed out of Safe Place. He wasn't sure just how good this place was for Jade. They treated her like a thing, not a person. A broken toy to be fixed, not a human being. Beck would do everything he could to help her, starting with getting her out of there, even i just for a day. It was spring time, perfect beach weather.


	3. Chapter 2

"Alright. I have a proposition for you." Beck said, sitting down on the couch at his next meeting with Jade. She was once again on the floor, staring at her fingernails. "Come on, while you're with me, you sit in the chair." Beck stuck his hand out to help her up, then remembered she didn't like being touched. He waited for her to get up and sit in one of the chairs before continuing.

"How do you feel about blowing this popsicle stand?" She definately perked up at that. "I called Sam, as long as your parents approve, and you want to, you can take a day trip."

"Wouldn't a nurse or someone have to come with us?" Beck was suprised. She seemed to really want to get out of here.

"Normally, yes. But Sam said that he has no reason to suspect anything would happen. I had a little chat with him, and I'm going to make sure things start going better for you." Yesterday he had come by and talked to Sam. He wanted to do what he could to make life better for Jade. Sam wasn't a bad guy, once Beck pointed out his behavior, Sam agreed, he wasn't being good to Jade.

"Why?" Jade suddenly said.

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"I'm not sure." Beck confessed. He didn't know why he cared so much about this girl he had spent only an hour with. "I just know that I want to help you. However I can. So, do you like the beach?" She shook her head. "Words."

"No."

"Why?"

"I...Have scars."

"I don't mind. And my Uncle has a private beach, just you, me, and the water. And maybe afterwards, if you want, we can go to dinner. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you have something to wear to the beach?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll find you something. No thong bikini, I promise."

"Here we are!" Beck spread his arms out. They were standing on a strip of beach that was behind Beck's Uncle's house. On either side of it were more beach houses with thier own strips of private beach. It was a great day outside, a little cloudy, 80 degrees out.

"Come on." He beckoned towards Jade, who was still standing on the cement walkway that lead from the front of the house to the back. She slowly took off her shoes and took a few steps onto the sand. "Come on, we're going to build a sand castle." Beck had brought a few buckets and shovels, figuring that Jade wouldn't want to go in the water right away. Jade did seem more relaxed now that they were out of the hospital.

Silently they began to build a simple sand castle at the edge of the sand near the water. "What is your school like?" Jade suddenly said, drizzling a wet sand turret at the corner of thier moat.

"It's great. My classes right now are Acting, Play Writing, I have one period off where my voice teacher meets me, Improvisation, and Basic Dancing. I'm not the best dancer. And then we do Science, Math, English, and History on our own time. It's sort of strange, they give you the textbooks and theres online quizes and reviews you can do, and then when exams come around, you sign up for the exams you think you're ready for. If you do badly, or just if you want to, you can take the classes themselves, but they only teach one or two of them a year. They're like electives. You have to pass all the state mandated exams by halfway through your senior year with a C or higher on all of them. What's great is that it's a C average, so if you're bad at Math but good at English, like most students here, it evens out. I've been at HA, that's what we call it, for nearly a year and I'm about a third done. I wanted to get them out of the way."

"How did you get in?"

"I auditioned. I love acting, and I'm a pretty good singer, so they let me in. Our principal is great, he'll let in people who don't audition that well, just because he see's the potential in them. Although there is one girl a grade above me who I don't know how she got in. She's yet to improve. What school do you go to?"

"I went to public school, but now I do online school." She stuck a twig in the top of thier tallest tower in the center, completing it.

"Well I think this is a pretty good sandcastle. Good work, comrade." He stuck his hand up for a high five, and she returned it without thinking. Only afterwards did she realize what she had just done, furrowing her brows and looking down. "I'm sorry. I forgot." Beck said.

"It's fine. I've got to start somewhere, right?"

"That's a good way to think about it. How about this, you give me a high five whenever you think you can, ok? Eventually we can move on to...I don't know...Handshakes or something. Sound alright?"

"Ok." Jade said.

"Now, do you want to go swimming?"

"Um...Yes."

"Alright. I'll turn around so you can strip." Beck turned away from her and took off his shirt, revealing his tight stomach and tanned arms. He set it down next to thier castle and turned around. It was one of those moments when you really want to stare, but you know you shouldn't.

FEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!

Jade had stripped down to the plain navy one piece Beck had found. It was the least revealing thing he could find, with a high neckline(for a swimsuit) and attached skirt. But it didn't do much to hide the scars.

"It's alright. You can stare." She said, looking down at herself.

"Jade...I'm so sorry." Beck said, wishing he could pull her close to him. He had no idea it was this bad.

"You want to know what they're from?" Beck was silent. Part of him wasn't sure he wanted to hear this, the other part wanted her to keep talking. "This one was the first one. Jake burned me with my curling iron. Told me it wouldn't help make me any prettier." She was pointing to a small puckered scar on her shoulder. "This one was when he hit me with a frying pan." She turned around to show him more burn marks on her back. "These are when he would pin me down." There were fingernail sized scars on her arms, near her wrists. "These are from the first time I tried to run away." She pointed out more. "His belt, a kitchen knife, a broken mirror..." She went on and on and on. Most of them weren't that big. She hadn't said anything about the big ones yet. "He always used something he knew would leave a mark. He wanted me to be reminded of what he had done. They gave me cream to rub on them, to help them fade, but I like them. They're my shield. No one wants to look at me for too long."

"Jade. You don't have to-"

"I want to. This is the last one he ever gave me. The last time he hit me, all he had were his own fists, which are hard to leave a mark with. He managed though. He rubbed my wrists raw the last time he pinned me down. It was the first time I tried to get away when he would rape me. I didn't really think of it as rape until I got to Safe Place. Anyway, he finally had his fill of me. I've never felt that kind of pain before. He had been swinging punches for what felt like hours. He left me there, on the side of the road. I was so lucky that someone was driving by. What a sight I must've been. Naked, except for a torn t-shirt. Bleeding and bruised. And all the while begging for him to forgive me. 'Take me to his house, please, I have to make him love me again'. Him loving me was the only thing that made sense. I could barely breathe. They took me to the hospital, where I was taken for X-rays, then surgury. It took my father three hours to show up. He was probably in a meeting."

Beck was powerless to do anything but stand there, waiting to see how long she would go on. She wasn't crying, or screaming, or anything. She seemed almost devoid of emotion. Then again, how many times had she relived this expirience for doctors? Therapists? In her own mind?

"These are all from surgury. A broken rib had punctured my lung. He had shattered my ribs, they were all over the place. I was internally bleeding, and it was touch and go for a little while. They were able to fix me up, but the scars got infected. I rubbed dirt in them to make them worse. I wanted them there. I wanted to show myself what I deserved. He wasn't a bad guy, I messed up, I made him upset, I pushed him to do this. You have no idea what you can convince yourself of if you really try. Or if other people really try. Other than that, I've healed well. I still have a little trouble breathing sometimes, and my ribs hurt if I lay on them funny. But the piece de resistance is this." She lifted the skirt on the bathing suit, which went nearly down to her knees. There were criss-crossed scars layered on top of eachother. Not deep, just thin little lines.

"These are all what I did to myself. There's a grid on each hip, too. I needed to feel pain. I needed to punish myself at first, then I needed to feel something, anything at all, because I started feeling numb. It's so easy to just freeze out and not feel anything. Not eat, not talk, not life, just suspended animation."

"Why are you talking to me about this?"

"You make me wake up."

Present Day

"Wait, if Jade has all these scars, how come I've never seen any?" Tori asked.

"I knew that would be your first question. First, you've probably seen plenty of them, just didn't think anything of it. Like I said, they were mostly pretty small. The biggest ones are on her chest and stomach, from the surguries. Second, she finally caved and started using scar cream. A lot of them have faded really well. Next question?"

"When did Jade start getting better?"

"I'm getting to that."


End file.
